When Roses Bloom Again
by bookworm1993
Summary: In a race for the History books, Hermione Granger runs for Minister, her mind only focused on her tasks ahead, as such. Yet the sweetest letters begin arrive, from a little girl whose Daddy calls her Ro and tells Ro stories of her, Hermione Granger of all people. These stories compel Ro to ask Minister Granger for one wish, a wish that changes the course of Hermione Granger's life.
1. Part I

I'm taking a break from my studies to post my story from the charity. For all those that participated in the charity, I just want to say my own thanks and also to any of the authors, they were so excellent. I'm so honored to be included with you guys.

As for my readers please bear with me, its a little different than my other stories.

Love to hear what you guys think though! Also promise that it is already finished, will post next and last part tomorrow, so it won't be another year before I complete it.

But on that hand, I will hopefully be updating a few times this break! So if you can wait a little longer, I promise that it will be worth it.

Without further ado this is _When Roses Bloom Again..._

* * *

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger, _

_My name is Rosalind but my daddy calls me Ro. I like it better, don't you? _

_I hopes you become the minister. Your my favorite because you smile pretty and kind. My daddy says you will be a good one because your strong and smart. I know hes right. I hope I get to be meet you one day so I can learn to be as smart and strong as you._

_Ro_

It was a race for the history books. The first single woman was running for Minister against the war veteran, Caleb Bagnold, who was carrying on the legacy of his great grandmother, Millicent Bagnold, the Minister at the time of Lord Voldemort's first demise.

Yet Hermione Granger hadn't been intimidated, as her third party had been. She'd fought the same Dark Wizard Bagnold's legacy was built on and had survived, with many scars at that. Scars both on her soul and physical being, like so many others. Her same scars reminded her of why she was running.

Kingsley was going to take a term off in order to rebuild the Auror's Department. Too much corruption had occurred since his absence and try as Harry might – he was the Boy-Who-Lived – he was only one person with little training in the position of leadership, a task that he was not keen on in the first place. Harry, still to this day, did not believe that he was a good leader, no matter how often they told him otherwise.

Not only the Auror's department, but Kinglsey also, had to try to practically build the Department of Mysteries back from scratch. While he had tried to do this as Minister, too much else – 'Too much politics,' he would murmur in his deep tenor – had disrupted him. At last it had driven him crazy, how dysfunctional everything was, and if they were to rebuild and stay they needed a foundation, a solid foundation. Too many fundraisers, dinners, and travelling to the rest of the world preoccupied his time. He had to assure the wizarding nation that the British Ministry was up and running again; that they were trustworthy and not made of Death Eaters all in cahoots with Dark Lords. Hence he had asked Hermione to step up, his piercing eyes the color of the darkest coals, though not unkind.

Hermione had been hesitant – she had only gotten her promotion in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement months ago after nearly five years, having come to work for the Ministry right after finishing her education at Hogwarts – but Kingsley had told her all the reasons that he was nominating her. Many of them reminded her of all the things being fought for during the war that took so many lives from them. Equality for all creatures was still not equal by any means. It just wasn't. Not even the thousands of deaths that occurred at the hands of a man so prejudiced and evil could convince the masses to change their way of thinking that had plagued them for eons. Kingsley also wanted Hermione to run because she wasn't thirsty for power, whereas the gleam in Caleb Bagnold's eyes said just so. A man like that, inflated with the power of being Minister, would not be good news for anyone. It would be a whole new kind of terror – possibly worse than Pius or Fudge ever were.

Thus Hermione Granger had run, campaigned day in and out, earning herself insomnia that wouldn't release its hold, and had barely won. So many people had helped – Harry, Kingsley, and even, to her shock, Draco Malfoy had checked in on her campaign. He had never said a word to her, their eyes only meeting for a moment. His were so full of sorrow and tempests that she never did get to say anything, only capable of being taken aback by his grey eyes full of emotions she was unable to read… or was it, unable to relate?

Looking around the crisp blue office, Hermione gently took off her heeled shoes. As no one else was there with her, she found no reason for the formality of heels. It was almost four in the morning now and the celebrations had winded down around two, everyone departing at three. Leaving just her. Hermione's bare feet brushed the edges of the large Oriental rug as they took her to the edge of her office, where a large one-way glass window overlooked the whole bottom floor of the ministry. Lightly placing her palm before her, Hermione overlooked the dark emptiness of the Ministry of Magic, in a slight disbelief that she was now Minister. Her. She who had been brought to this literally magical word thirteen years ago was now going to lead the Magical community.

What the bloody hell was she thinking? She had so much she would have to prove. She had won the race but not by much…

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger!_

_I knew you could win. I made to galleons because my cousin douted you, but I knew you could win. #1 fan. You will be wonderfull._

_Ro_

Looking at the letter in her hand though, a companion to the first letter, arriving just hours after she had won the tight race. They were the sweetest letters that she had ever had the honor of receiving, it not even mattering that they were written in child's scrawl. Hermione sighed softly. If a little girl could have that much faith in her, why couldn't she? With that Hermione gently looked up once more, catching her own reflection in the glass pane this time. Smiling, she nodded to herself. _Think of it as another adventure… _

Another adventure it was going to be. Just one with more word games, political gestures, and dinners… many dinners and balls. And it would be a challenge but who was she not to take challenges head on.

!

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_How I detaste my cousin. He pushed me down the stairs and now I am back in the icky place. I do not like this place. It smells and rarely do people smile. My doctor is not smiling making my daddy not smile. I am scared that I bruise again. _

_Ro_

Reading the latest letter, Hermione brought her hand up to cup her chin, lightly resting it on her palm. Her eyes peered at the letter, brows furrowing in worry and thought. Getting out of her seat, Hermione crossed the space of her lush carpet, opening the door to talk to her secretary.

"June?"

"Yes Minister, ma'am," June replied, attempting to catch flying notes, which were headed her way – all of them either requesting a visit to the Minister or a visit from her. However she missed, causing one to become caught in her hair.

Hermione let out a small smile as she watched the flying yellow notes approach continuously in a frighteningly steady stream. How she loved magic, notes that could literally fly… However, back to the task at hand.

"June, do you have the address of the last letter from Ro that I received?"

"Yes ma'am, the letter was simply marked from St. Mungos," she answered, swiping the paper from her hair.

Hermione bit on her bottom lip. "Do I have any time today to-"

"No, sorry ma'am," June interrupted her apologetically. "Your schedule is completely full. In three minutes, three employees from the Magical Creatures department will be arriving to discuss new Unicorn protection laws."

Closing her eyes, Hermione sighed. "Thank you, June," she said before shutting the door once more. Work… but she knew what she was signing up for when she told Kingsley yes.

Crossing her office, Hermione stopped right in the middle and looked up at her ceiling, a ceiling enchanted to show the sky, currently stormy at the moment. For a brief moment, Hermione stared regretfully at the tumultuous clouds, but shaking her head, Hermione cleared all wandering thoughts from her mind. Getting behind her desk, Hermione once more slipped into her heels, no longer able to go barefoot in company.

!

To Hermione's surprise and delight, June had forwarded her an owl, knowing just how special the letters from her littlest fan were to her, all the way to her German hotel.

_Dear Minister Granger, _

_Is that too formal? I do not know. I'm very tired though but I had to write you. Waiting for Sirgiry, Daddy told me stories all about you. I best like the story where you fly with a haneus creature that turns out to be good. He was just misunderstood like my daddy._

_I am scared._

_Ro_

Hermione gasped upon finishing the short letter. Her hand shook as she took out her own pen to respond, a nervousness and anxiety taking hold of her. However, a knock at her door halted her process.

"Minister? The Minister of Germany is here to welcome you to our country."

Closing her eyes, Hermione swallowed the biting words she wanted to say.

!

Presently, Hermione Granger – British Minister of Magic, 2004 – was sitting at the table, dining with the current German Minister of Magic, a rather robust, grandfatherly-looking man. His beard, much like the one once seen on Otto von Bismark, seemed to move as the man laughed, his whole body shaking.

"Wienerschnitzel," the man repeated with another laugh as a fellow guest asked him to say the name of his plate once more.

"And that is?" the guest was urging him on about what exactly Weinersnitzel meant, when the doors of the main dining room opened grandly. The guard at the door looked straight ahead as he introduced the name of the newest guest to join their party.

Hermione Granger, though, paid no mind to the name because she already knew exactly who it was the moment they stepped in the room.

"I apologize for being late, Guggenmater," Draco Malfoy said, tipping his head slightly in an apologetic manner. A tired and restrained smile graced his pale, chapped lips as the German minister welcomed him with another grand laugh.

"No matter, no matter," he said, waving it off. "Sit, sit, sit, dear boy. You look like you haven't slept in days."

Indeed it did look that way, as dark, heavy rings of a bruise-like purple surrounded his weary grey eyes.

"How is the Mrs.?" Finley Gold asked, causing Guggenmater to whip his head fiercely around.

"Finley," he hollered with an exasperated sigh, much to Hermione's confusion. "How many times must I tell you?!"

"I believe she is fine. We have been estranged for nearly two years now and I believe she is settling in the French Chateau at the moment, rather contentedly," Draco answered evenly, lacking emotion as Gold's lukewarm blue eyes widened, before he looked down in embarrassment.

Guggenmater shook his head at his friend. "Now Draco, I believe that you may recognize one of your seat mates," he said, trying to shift the conversation elsewhere.

It was only then that Draco looked around him until his grey eyes connected with his Minister of Magic. "Minister," he said in slight shock, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

Hermione gulped, unsure of this unprecedented event. She hadn't been expecting Malfor of all people to appear. She also couldn't help but wonder, though, just how Draco Malfoy knew, and was close enough to, the German Minister as to be invited to a private dinner. "Hello," Hermione managed, almost squeak-like. Even though her face was expressionless Hermione Granger was cringing on the inside. Did she really just squeak? Dear, Merlin. Coughing to compose herself, Hermione tried again, more formally this time. "Good Evening."

Despite this though, Draco Malfoy's eyes had a certain glint to them, a glint of amusement at the knowledge that his presence could make the all formidable, and history-making, Minister of Magic squeak. Pressing a glass of water to his lips briefly, Draco hid a small – very small – smile as he nodded in acknowledgement. "And to you, Minister Granger," he replied after putting his glass down. How his daughter would be angry, maybe even enough to throw a temper tantrum, despite her normally calm demeanor, when she was to find out that he had dinner with _the_ Hermione Granger without her.

For some odd reason, one that 'Minister Granger' could not comprehend, she could feel a slight blush spread over her cheeks as her former childhood nemesis quirked a grin at her, a grin – not the smirk that had once seemed permanently etched into his features when they were young. Blinking, Hermione also couldn't help but really take a second look at Draco Malfoy. His hair was still so delicately blonde, the locks utterly soft and smooth like swan feathers, framing his face in an aristocratic and clean cut – whereas her hair was still untamable on many days.

Since starting her job at the Ministry, she had taken a liking to wearing her hair up with a long clip, the clip a practical coppery color that matched many outfits despite Ginny Potter's protests. She had lost count of how many times she had to replace it because Ginny would mysteriously lose it.

While the rings under his eyes pronounced exhaustion, they didn't dilute the unique shade of stormy grey… that was now missing the haughtiness of his early years. Instead, his eyes contained a sadness and understanding – an understanding for what, she was unsure. Still, there was an allure to them. Dear Merlin, Fleur Weasley was right! She did need to have some romance in her life because she was apparently desperate enough to find Draco Malfoy very attractive at the moment!

"And Draco," Guggenmater said, his German accent deepening Draco's name to stress the 'a'. "How is the Little Miss?"

!

At last, dinner had ended nearly four hours later. If nothing else, Germans, especially the German Minister himself, quite enjoyed their beer and stories.

"Thank you so much for hosting this wonderful dinner. I am very glad to hear that our Departments of Magical Law Enforcement are working together to catch these new 'Death Crawlers', as they call themselves," Hermione said to Guggenmater.

"Of course, my dear. Of course," he laughed as he personally helped Hermione put her coat on, such an informal, friendly gesture showing his respect and support for her as the new British Minister of Magic. "This is a time of peace. We do not need hooligans, believing they are superior to everyone, out there," he said gravely, not a trace of laughter in his words. "Speaking of them, I do not feel comfortable letting you leave my home without an escort." He shook his head grandfatherly as Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "No arguing. Draco!"

!

So it was, despite Hermione's personal Aurors that stuck with her like glue outside of the vicinity of her home, that Draco Malfoy was escorting Hermione to her hotel room. They were traveling in Guggenmater's carriage – a very plain and rather austere oak carriage that spoke volumes of Guggenmater's Prussian heritage.

The sounds of the horse's trotting filled the carriage as it rolled on, Hermione's two Auror guards sitting alert in the front and back of the carriage, on the lookout. This left the two Hogwarts' graduates to silently not acknowledge each other.

No acknowledgement equaled no tension, just empty space, however, that empty space was starting to make Hermione, the second youngest Minister of Magic ever, squirm. She had nothing else to do, but look out the window or look at her companion – her very companion that she had found very attractive earlier in the evening for reasons she did not understand, nor wanted to. Some things were better left untouched, which definitely included any attraction she felt for the silent, well-mannered man that had taken over the body of a boy she had once greatly disliked.

When the carriage arrived at her hotel, Hermione nearly jumped out of the open door, only to have the belt of her coat lodge between the seats, trapping her halfway. No one said a thing as the British Minister of Magic turned a bright red, her eyes closing in mortification while Draco Malfoy silently released the belt of her coat from its confinement.

"Thank you," Hermione tried to say evenly as she stepped out.

"Night Granger," Draco said, omitting her formal title this time because after a lapse like that, if he said so, it would only make it seem like he was mocking her. Mocking Hermione Granger was far from his mind when he was silently laughing inside and preparing to retell the events of the evening to his daughter.

!

Escaping her room, Hermione fastened her hat over her hair, which had been loosely magicked to appear a darker shade – almost pitch black like Harry's. Her guards were completely unaware, both believing that she was taking a long, languid bath with rose petals and a sweet wine, both of which she had ordered as a decoy. They would probably find out in an hour or so and Harry would more than likely be absolutely livid with her because of the threat of Death Crawlers, but she wasn't unarmed, nor was she defenseless. She could most certainly hold her own and Harry Potter would just have to deal with her need for independence when it called.

Glancing sideways, Hermione Granger tried to see if anyone had noticed her. Luckily, it seemed everyone else was too preoccupied with their own lives, so she crossed the threshold to muggle Munich without trouble.

The first thing Hermione Granger did when she stepped into muggle Munich was take a deep breath. The smell of freedom was so sweet. She understood the necessity for all of the safety precautions, Harry had even handpicked her guards himself, but she needed time every now and then. She had always been rather unmanageable in some ways and needed her space to roam – a 'wild spirit deep within that needs to be free,' her father had often said before he kissed the top of her head.

Just thinking about him… Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. Her father had always been a fan of German chocolate…

Hermione suddenly bumped into another person as they both entered the _Alois Dallmayr_, one of the oldest sweet and chocolate shops in the city, at the same time. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Hermione apologized.

"As am I."

At the awfully familiar voice, Hermione looked up and was met by stormy grey eyes. "Malfoy," his name escaped her lips before she could help herself.

How did the stranger know his name? Draco's head tilted up as he looked closer at the woman he had run into. Seeing wide-set brown eyes, just lighter than chocolate, with a smattering of barely-visible freckles on the top of her nose and cheeks lightly painted with the same freckles, he realized that it wasn't a stranger who he had bumped into, but Hermione Granger. Now the question was, why was she in muggle Munich?

"What are you doing here?"

But it seemed that she was always one step ahead of him. "I could ask the same of you," Draco peered at her. "Minister Granger," he whispered lowly so only they could hear, unknowingly causing a slight shiver to go down Hermione's back. It wasn't a bad feeling, but her previous concern for him rose with it.

She paused in her thoughts, why was it Draco Malfoy that was making her feel troubled? The emotion in his eyes had bothered her from the moment he had appeared at the headquarters for her campaign, looking so pained – as if he were losing everything he cared for.

!

As expected of one of the oldest and best chocolate shops in Munich, it was utterly crowded. So crowded it was hard for anybody to move without brushing against another. "Darf ich mal vorbe," one young woman said, passing quickly by. Doing so, she knocked Malfoy off balance so that he ended up almost knocking Hermione into the shelf behind her. However as another person tried to get past, they ended up hitting the shelf, causing the wrapped truffle chocolates to shower the two of them.

"Is that?" Hermione barely asked before she closed her eyes on pure instinct, just missing when the person before her put his arms up to shield the two of them as best he could.

Slowing opening her eyes, Hermione glanced up just to see Draco Malfoy looking amused. An almost smile on his lips while his left brow slightly arched before he reached towards her hair.

"What are you?!" Hermione asked in surprise when it felt like as if Malfoy was trying to pull her hair only to stare when she saw that actually he had plucked a stray truffle that had nestled into her hair.

"Relax…" Draco said with a quirk to his lips before stopping mid sentence. His pale pink toned lips parted but nothing came out.

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Malfoy?"

"I don't know what to call you," Draco confessed, looking at her straight in the eye, never minding that he was still slightly leaning towards her.

"Huh?" Hermione said automatically, a little tongue tied by their close proximity. Grey eyes stared back at her, observing her. But grey, wasn't an appropriate description as she could almost see every detail at the moment and they were so much more beautiful, almost beautifully tragic. Round set eyes, with a blur of grays, blues, even the slightest hint of white swirled, the rim slightly darker near the iris, like a storm of summer. That was the color of Malfoy's eyes. A summer storm…

"Granger," Malfoy said breaking Hermione from her reverie. "Or do I call you," He leant even closer, his lips mere centimeters from her ear. "Minister?" he whispered, sending shivers up her spine.

Swallowing, Hermione coughed to get her bearings together. "Hermione Granger is just fine," she said in her nonsense manner, fighting the blush his proximity had unleashed. "Please don't mess with me Malfoy, I'm no longer that girl from our school days." She placed her hands on her hips, standing firmly upright.

"Of course," He said, sounding almost mocking but that was the last of it as a store worker came around, fussing at the candies littering the ground.

Malfoy stepped away, to let the worker clean up, secretly keeping the truffle he had rescued from Granger's locks.

"Wait," He felt a tugging on the sleeve of his jacket when he tried to move on. Looking back, Malfoy's brows furrowed when he found that it was Hermione Granger, again. "Can I just ask what you're doing here? My curiosity really is killing me… this is," She bit her lip, not wanting to say the word muggle.

"I'm here for my daughter Granger, she loves the chocolates, especially the ones from here. I've changed but not that much, enough to venture to these parts for no reason. Don't worry, I'm still somewhat the boy you went to school with so don't look at me like I'm some kind of enigma you need to study and fix." He said before nodding at her and going his own way.

Hermione simply watched him go, because really, what could she say? But still she wondered why he thought she needed to fix him? Shaking her head, Hermione just shook the thought of Malfoy away to continue her task at hand so that she could return before a huge ruckus was made about her disappearance.

!

Packaging up the chocolate for her father, Hermione's thoughts began to drift back to the store. She had found out just the other night that Draco had a daughter, but now she knew said daughter also had a sweet tooth, one that only delicious chocolate could satiate. Apparently Malfoy could bear through muggle Munich and one of its most famous chocolatiers to get his daughter her favorite chocolate.

"I wonder," Hermione whispered, wondering just what Draco Malfoy's daughter would be like. Was she anything like Malfoy had been in their early school years? Or was she like her Ro?

* * *

Happy Holidays everyone!

My finals are over as of tomorrow and I will put up part two tomorrow after the last exam!

I know its a little different than some of my other stories, but hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


	2. Part II

Hey guys,

Thanks again for all your comments. They mean the world to me.

Without further ado, Part II...

* * *

Worriedly biting her lip, June tapped the letter against her desk. The same desk now littered with opened and read letters, messages, memos; all organized into many piles of important, ASAP, Still Time, junk, and more in order to move things more quickly and decrease the backload.

"Sorry, do you really need my input for-"

"Of course Minister, it your birthday and we are going to use it to raise money for the endangered giants!" The man said excitedly, still pushing themes before Hermione.

"Please," Hermione slightly recoiled. "I just really, really…" Hermione sighed before perking up. "Just let me be surprised." Hermione tried.

"Surprise… why, of course! Of course Minister!" The planner exclaimed happily, missing Hermione sigh of relief. "I must start on that now! I promise this will be the best birthday ever!" He whirled back around to face Hermione who plastered a smile on her face.

"Can't wait," Hermione half heartedly responded. "Let me walk you out," Hermione said, walking quickly in her patented heels to the end of her office. "Thank you and good luck with the planning." Hermione smile once more, letting him pass before her. Closing the door quickly behind her, Hermione let out an exasperated breath. "June," She sighed. "Please tell the rest of the gala organizers that they do not need my opinion on anything, to just surprise me. I really do not want to deal with them anymore. Please," She practically pleaded.

"You may regret it later but of course," June tried not to smile at the helplessness in the normally very businesslike Hermione Granger. However looking down at her hand, June's humor vanished. "Minister Granger," She began worriedly.

"June?" Hermione asked, walking towards her.

"With all the mess with your birthday coming up and the gala," June was almost near tears. "The mail and messages have been back loaded for almost a month now, and," She swallowed the tears threatening to flow.

"I'm so sorry," She said giving Hermione the opened letter, delicately put back in its envelope.

Hermione hesitantly took the letter as she looked at June worriedly.

"I'm so sorry," She repeated, tears bubbling at the corners.

Taking the letter, Hermione closed her office door behind her. Kicking off her heels, Hermione gently took the letter out, smiling at the childish scrawl. However…

_Dear Ms. Granger_

_Sirgiry didn't work. The Healer says my blood is poysoning me still. Don't tell Daddy this. I was spying on them. I think it must be bad because my favorite nurse was crying and asking to do anything and I asked her to deliver this letter as soon as possible. Because, can I ask you for a wish as Minister?_

_If it isn't too much, can you help my daddy be happy after I join grandmere in the sky?_

_Ro_

Hermione hadn't realized that she had started crying, that was until a tear fell on the letter. The single tear falling on Ro's name, morphing the font size.

"Oh my god," Hermione rose rapidly out of her seat, knocking her seat over. Running to the door, Hermione swung it wide open. "June!" She yelled, already getting her heels halfheartedly on and her arm in one blazer sleeve.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," June swallowed her tears as she handed Hermione the copy of the death certificate of one Rosalind Narcissa Malfoy, age seven. It had taken a lot of asking and researching but June had managed to get the St. Mungo's records only to procure what she had been dreading in the pit of her stomach at reading the letter.

Her knees giving way, Hermione collapsed on the lush midnight colored rug in front of June's desk. She could say nothing as she read the certificate over and over again until she could no longer read as tears blurred her vision. Regret began to fill her to the core, regret that she would have to live with herself, that despite all the courage and warmth Ro had given her, she hadn't even been able to muster a little bit of time to find her, to meet her, to tell her how much she meant to Hermione, how she gave her strength through her unconditional support. And now she would never have the chance to meet Ro in this lifetime.

!

Standing before a tombstone, Hermione swallowed the tears she was fighting.

"Hi Ro," She said as one tear streaked down her cheek. "Rosalind Malfoy," Hermione said with a humorless laugh. "I should have known, you were Malfoy's daughter. All the signs kept point at it but my prejudice of your father's past, kept me blinded. But it was like the fates were throwing me hints here and there, Guggenmater, Germany, meeting your father in Germany, at _Alois Dallmayr. _I'm so sorry Ro." Hermione closed her eyes. "I don't know for sure how I can fulfill your wish but I promise I will try my best." Hermione solemnly said, placing a fresh bouquet of two dozen white roses on Ro's tombstone, picking up the old ones that had dried and were beginning to weather. Doing so, Hermione was finally able to read the small cursive inscription on the grey slate tombstone.

Tracing her finger delicately across the words, "I'll see you when roses bloom again… till then I'll meet you in a field of dreams." Hermione read before the floodgates flooded and Hermione Granger once again found herself breaking down in front of Ro's tombstone.

!

"Hermione, you have to go," Ginny tried to cajole her but Hermione seemed to be playing little attention to her as she stared far out, at the setting sun. She really wished that her husband was here, or even Ron but both had last minute business to attend to, the help the endangered Giants foundation, so it was just her.

However it was like as if Hermione had shut herself down while becoming a living breathing machine that just worked until exhaustion every night. And Ginny didn't know how to get through.

"I know Gin." Hermione stared sadly out her window where the light London rain was just beginning to fade as night covered them.

"And maybe not look so sad, depressed, somber, and maybe try to smile here and there." Ginny said exasperated. She didn't know why Hermione was acting like she was but Ginny didn't want to press unless Hermione offered. She had learned her lesson long ago about how much Hermione liked her privacy.

"Of course," Hermione whispered as her finger tips lightly traced the figures of the children that had come out to play in the sprinkling rain. It was two boys and a small girl, all wearing various shades of raincoats and boots, yet all having fun as they laughed and splashed. Watching them, a deep sadness washed over her. "Ro…" She whispered to the rain, letting the rain carry Ro's name away to a sweet place, a place that only the pure of heart, like her Ro would go.

"It's not like as if it's your execution, it's just your birthday Hermione," Ginny sighed dramatically, simply thankful she had done what she had come for. Now all she had left was to get Hermione to wear that damn dress, French designer Dugard Lupiere had specially made for her. "Okay, if we're going to get you into that gorgeous dress-"

"Ginny you don't have to be here, I know what my duties are," Hermione interjected with a glance at the pale blue, so pale it was almost silver, ball gown with the lightest and stitched lavender detailing. It was beautiful, almost gorgeous enough to make Hermione wince. She didn't want to wear it, didn't want to stand out, and didn't want to celebrate something as feeble as her birthday when her heart was still broken and a part of her wanting to mourn. Mourn the loss of the pure soul she hadn't even had the time to meet because of politics and parties. Just the thought made her sick. But she still had her part to play. "Gin, it's okay, I'll be ready in time, you go ahead and get ready too." Hermione finally stood up and looked back over at Ginny to give her a small smile. "I promise," She assured once more when Ginny gave her a worried look.

!

Her birthday was going exactly as Hermione had imagined. It was a grandiose affair, a lot of people she knew but not necessarily friends with. Many important persons including politicians, spokespersons, heads of departments, were all trying to make conversation with her. Most trying to flatter her before proposing an idea of some kind, ranging from practical to ridiculous.

"Mione,"

Hermione looked up cautiously, thinking it might be an overly friendly Head of something or another that had gone to school with her so they thought, by using informal titles, they could warm her up more. But thankfully it was Harry with a sleepy babe in his arms.

"Teddy's out?"

"For the count," Harry nodded. "It's pretty early… for the party that is but I think we're going to call it a night. We can properly celebrate your birthday tomorrow at brunch." He smiled before pushing the nose of his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"I understand and it sounds great," Hermione hugged him.

"Happy birthday Hermione," Harry kissed the top of her head before leaving with his sleeping godson in his arms. "Oh and," Harry turned back just in time. "Hermione," He paused briefly. "I saw Malfoy just entering for a few seconds before he disappeared, when I went to go get Ginny's coat." He said looking at her, being the only one Hermione had told about Ro, and Hermione only told him so, after Harry found her curled up in her seat, looking blankly out of her office.

A part of Hermione was embarrassed that she could tell no one about her regrets. How many times did Ron and Harry tell her she put work first too much, that she needed to slow down and maybe take some time for herself. Hang out with them, now that she no longer had to save their butts every weekend, as she did when they were younger.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly hitching.

"Very, I would recognize that head of hair anywhere."

"I," Hermione said but stopped as she looked back at Harry, a torn expression coloring her face.

"Go on, find him Hermione. The past is the past. None of us are the same kids we once were. War and loss made sure of that." Harry shook his head.

With that, Hermione picked up her skirts and began to walk as quickly as she could, her gaze scouring every face for the one she was looking for. "Mal-" Hermione began to say seeing a head of blonde hair but as she got closer, Hermione nearly ducked as she tried to avoid that person's gaze. The person she had thought was Malfoy had actually been a woman with cropped blonde hair.

However not even five minutes later, she was swept into an unwilling dance by some French politician that did not understand no thanks, still meant no.

"I am so sorry but I'm trying to find someone," Hermione tried to pull her arm away from his grasp.

"But mademoiselle, do you not like to dance?"

Not really, Hermione internally thought but knew she wasn't in the position to say so. Unable to give a true excuse Hermione found herself swept into yet another dance. Then another change of partners and another dance. Before Hermione knew it, she had danced enough that her feet were protesting in her well broken in heels.

Pained but thankful, as the current Japanese ambassador was about to ask her for a dance, she was able to decline, her feet her excuse, accompanied with a true pained expression that gained her sympathy enough that she was let off the hook.

"Dear Merlin," Hermione sighed in relief upon reaching the balcony. Taking a deep breath, Hermione flung her arms out in frustration. "Why is it so hard to find someone when you're actually looking for them!" Hermione groaned just thinking that something had to be wrong. When she hadn't been looking for Malfoy, he would just crop up out of nowhere and now that she had been looking for him, none of them were able to track him down, not even Harry's Aurors.

A figure that had already been hiding out on the balcony wasn't sure to take pity on the young minister or not. His red rimmed grey eyes took in the glamorous version of Hermione Granger in her princess like ball gown with a pained heart. How Ro would have gushed as she cut out the picture of Hermione Granger in her ball gown from the magazine to keep and cherish. But tomorrow when he woke, there would be no little girl, knocking on his door impatiently to get her the magazine. "Just who are you looking for?"

Hermione whirled to face the voice, her eyes widening in recognition. "Mal, Malfoy!" She took a step back, into the marble balcony.

Draco said nothing, just stared at Hermione.

Instead of backing down though, Hermione swallowed and stood her ground before slowly approaching the figure that was half hidden in the shadows. His figure cloaked by a shadow, a looming shadow so dark it would've scared most people off but Hermione felt no fear, just a deep profound sadness upon seeing him.

This time it was Draco's turn to nearly take a step back, his eyes widening in surprise by how close Hermione Granger was to him.

Standing right in front of Draco, Hermione gulped. "Ro, Ro was your daughter. For some reason a part of me was starting to think so after we met in Germany but I just couldn't see you as the father of my Ro. But she was…" Hermione bit her lip as Draco stared even more shocked.

"What, what do you mean… wait did she really send you those letters?" He asked, his voice finally peaked with some emotion at the thought of his daughter.

"Was she not supposed to?" Hermione asked because Draco was sounding and looking quite shocked.

"I mean, I thought she was humoring me when she said she got responses back, she wouldn't let me see any of the letters, so I wasn't sure and I just. It's pretty notoriously known just how busy you have been. Everyone, everyone seems to want a piece of you, to revel in your presence. But… you really did respond back." Draco said in wonder. "Thank you," He added, grateful that Hermione Granger really had ended up being just as he had told Ro, who didn't want to hear about princesses or royals, she wanted more.

"So will you tell me about her?" She whispered, looking up at him, shocking him because so many people had told him their apologies yet Granger still hadn't, instead she wanted to know what his daughter did truly like... not just pitying him. He didn't know what happened, whether it was reflex or shock but he leant over and softly placed his lips on hers for saying or asking was more accurate, the perfect words. Words he had been dying to hear, just hadn't known.

Their lips melded together softly like a small content sigh. The world didn't seem to move as Draco pressed on, his hand now on her back, leaning further still into her, into their kiss. Softly pulling away, feeling regret for his brash actions, Draco was about to apologize or run, he wasn't sure yet, just as he wasn't sure why he thought he could just kiss Hermione Granger, his bloody minister of magic. Before doing so, he was stopped by the placing of two soft hands on his chest, one lying near his heart the other lightly pulling on his tie. Looking down he found that Granger's eyes were on him, unwavering. "Let's get out of here," she said, her voice firm as her gaze.

_The End..._

* * *

Thank you so much everyone for all your comments and reviews, they mean so much to me. Its a lot sadder and possibly a bit anticlimatic than what I normally write but I wanted to try a more subtle story with just a dash of romance...

I hope that you guys enjoyed this short story as much as I did writing it.

Once again Happy Holidays everyone and hopefully for gifts this year, I can upload a few times before break is over! Fingers crossed!


End file.
